poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Amelia
Super Amelia & Mighty Max is an episode of Thomas meets the Rubberdubbers. PLot Amelia and Max Tennyson both wish that they have superpowers. Before long, Super Amelia and MIghty Max find themselves in superhero training with Finbar the Fintastic and their sidekick, Sploshy the Sponge Wonder. But Amelia and Max soon learn that kindness is the best superpower of all. Script Tennyson, wearing his shirt and shorts from 'Beach Heads' Finbar: Only superheroes have superpowers like that! Tennyson gasps, then realizes Finbar is right Amelia: Oh! If only we did have superpowers, then we'd prove we were better than you! Max Tennyson: I agree with you there, Amelia. thought bubble appears above their heads, then we pan to them both in a city made of shampoo and bubblebath bottles. Amelia is wearing a cape, and Max Tennyson is in a dark blue super suit resembling Mr Incredible's. but without the logo, and white gloves, red pants, and white boots Amelia: gasps Oh! We said 'if only'! Max Tennyson: at his new outfit Well, I seem to be wearing a superhero costume. I wonder, does that mean we have superpowers? Max Tennyson: Wow! Look, Super Amelia! up a nearby car with ease I have super strength! Amelia & Max Tennyson: We're superheroes!!! Terrence: Max Tennyson: Don't worry, Winona. Super Amelia, and Mighty Max are here! Terrence: Another tick for Super Amelia, and Mighty Max! Amelia: We're the best superheroes!!! Terrence: Not quite yet. You have one more test! Fonbr Terrence: Winona needs cheering up! cries more Max Tennyson: Hey, Winona, watch this! cars with his super strength, then throws them up in the air, catching them one by one Ta-da! cries even more. Max Tennyson; Oh no! Winona won't stop crying! This is a catastrophe! Sploshy: Oh, poor Winona! I wonder what would cheer her up? Max Tennyson: Any ideas, Sploshy the Sponge Wonder? leaps and sprays water on Winona, cheering her up Sploshy: Wait! I can sense danger! Somebody in the city needs my help! Sploshy the Sponge Wonder to the Rescue! leaps away Finbar: There goes one fintastic superhero. Amelia: Oh, there goes the kindest superhero. Max Tennyson: You're right, Super Amelia. Amelia: If only we'd realized that being kind is the best superpower of all! pan out from the thought bubble, into the bathroom, and the bubble fades Amelia: Oh! We're back! Finbar: Come on, you two! Show us what superpowers you do have! Amelia: Erm, we can be kind, and make you feel happy. Finbar: laughs That's not a superpower! Max Tennyson: Yes it is, Finbar. Finbar: Prove it. Amelia: OK, Finbar. You really are the best bath ball balancer. Finbar: Do you really think so? Amelia: Of course! Max Tennyson: We know you are! balances more bath balls Finbar: You're right, Amelia! Being kind is a superpower! THE BATH BALLS Ben Tennyson: That was cool! Max Tennyson: And you know what, Amelia? Amelia: What, Max? Max Tennyson: I think you're the kindest submarine of all, with or without superpowers. Amelia: Oh, thanks, Max. And you're a very good friend. Max Tennyson: grins Thank you, Amelia. [Reg starts bleeping] Reg: Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! Benjie and Sis are coming! Bathtime scramble! Bathtime scramble! Tubb: Swimmin! jumps in, apart from Amelia, Finbar and Max Amelia: After you, Finbar. You can go first. Finbar: No, no, no, the Mighty Kind Shark says you go first. Amelia: But I insist. Finbar: You go first. Amelia: No, You. Finbar: Arr. Amelia: You. Finbar: Arr, arr, arr, Amelia: Uh-uh, You. Finbar: I'll scare you. Max Tennyson: the viewers Can we cut to the credits, please?